


Well Met, General

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Babylon 5, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely old women drinking in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met, General

**Author's Note:**

> For into a bar. Several dead characters are mentioned.

Ivanova sat in the dark corner of the bar, away from the bright lights and cheerful laughs and people. She couldn't stand most people anymore, not after what had happened. At least one person in the crowd recognizing her was almost definite; the odds that someone in the crowd was an enemy were high.

This wasn't a night to fight; this was a night to forget. She had so much to forget at this point; if she was going to walk away completely happy, she would definitely need to step up her game. As she finished her second mug of beer, another woman sat down next to the tired, cranky general.

"Bar's over there," Ivanova grumbled. The woman shrugged.

"The people at the bar are dumbasses," the other woman replied. Ivanova laughed. "It's too damn cheerful here."

"Who're you drinking away?" There was only two reasons to come to a bar like this one: the camaraderie and the alcohol concentration.

"Too many to count. You?"

"I lost track a while ago." In truth, she had stopped counting the corpses when the number of dead friends and family reached double digits.

"The best of us do. Anyone in particular?" Ivanova wished she had picked another bar.

"The man who might've been my husband." Just admitting that fact brought Marcus to the forefront of her mind; clearly, it was time for another drink.

"Ah." For once, the reaction to that was simple surprise, no pity or judgement. "Join the club, sister. I lost mine  _ years _ ago. Then again, he sorta wasn't my husband by that point, but that's another story. Don't worry, it'll all blur together eventually." Ivanova didn't  _ want _ for it to all blur together; she'd lost too many important people. Instead of telling the other woman this, she gritted her teeth and stayed quiet. "What's with the earring?"

"My brother has the other one."  _ Stop asking now, just don't go any further _ , Ivanova mentally begged. She was not that lucky.

"And he's…"

"Dead."

"So's mine. And my son. And my adopted son. And most of my friends. You get used to it." The woman's tone was cold and dead, as if everything worth living for was gone; for her, it was probably even true. After all, the only people who came here were the happy, the down-on-their-luch, and the not-yet-dead.

"Believe me, I know all about getting used to it." She had been coping since she was a teenager.

"Then why are you here?"

"If you're so damn well-adjusted, why are you?"

"Touche." There was a moment of silence before the other woman spoke again. "I don't know, actually. I guess I just don't want to remember for a bit." Ivanova knew all about not remembering.

"Same here." Ivanova checked her watch. "I should be off. Nice meeting you…"

"General Leia Organa. Nice to meet you…"

"General Susan Ivanova." Leia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, you're her? Well met, General."

"Same to you, General." With that, Ivanova walked out into the cold night, mentally laughing at the fact that she had just gotten thoroughly drunk with and spilled her secrets to the former leader of the Resistance.


End file.
